Jaws of Evil
by silkyterrier34
Summary: The Night Howler Case was finished and predator/prey relations improved, but not before a group known as the CCC formed. Members of the group longed for the days when predators were in control over prey instead of being treated terribly. Their goal is threatened when our favorite cops are instructed to find out who committed their crimes and worse, by falling in love. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to write a story for Saw, but not only can I get it right yet, but I'm WildeHopps trash and just love Zootopia.**

 **So this popped into my head! :D I just had to write this story! So without further ado, here is The Hunt!**

 **I don't own Zootopia, but you probably already knew that! :)**

* * *

Rain poured down heavily as a creature on all fours crept through the alleys of Zootopia. Its dark hooded cloak easily let it blend in with the night.

It finally found what it was looking for, a hole on the side of an abandoned building. Glancing behind to be sure it wasn't being followed it sped inside, entering a room filled with dust and broken furniture. From there it leaped into a hole leading to secret tunnels.

The tunnels were dark, but it did little to deter the creature's vision. It easily found its way to the end of the passageways and in a room filled with candles, stone walls, and a long, red rug that lead to a door. It headed straight for said door in which it was instructed to go to after its mission.

As soon as it entered the candlelit room, he snapped his head back to take off his hood. He revealed himself as a determined looking male ocelot.

Another, much larger hooded figure on four legs was on the other side of the room, speaking in a deep voice, "How did it go?"

"The experiment failed," he replied. While his expression didn't change, there was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"There is no such thing as a failed experiment, Simon. Tell me what happened."

Simon nodded, "I found my prey taking out the trash near a small restaurant. I attacked from behind. Nothing I did could kill the thing. I was eventually forced to retreat. My apologies, Sir."

The figure waved in dismissal, "No need for those. It was your first hunt. Others have yet to make a successful kill. I say the same to you as I said to them: Always go for the neck."

"Ah. I went for the head and stomach."

"Going for the head is a common mistake. The underbelly is almost as good as the neck, but not quite."

The ocelot leaned forward so the cloak slipped off, "I've covered my tracks as best I could, but I still fear the police will be onto us."

The figure chuckled, "No need to worry. I've taken precautions to be sure that no arrests will be made. Besides, I think it's time that the Triple C gets some attention."

* * *

 **How did I do? Let me know if this is worth continuing! :D (This is just an intro. Future chapters WILL be longer, I promise!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

 **As promised, this is a longer chapter, but I hope to make them even longer in the future! :)**

 **RandomDude, thank you so much! :D I haven't gone to any writing schools, but I do plan on taking intensive writing classes! I definitely agree that the romantic development should be slow. That's how I plan to write this story. In this chapter for example, while neither is even thinking about romance, Clawhauser is already shipping them! XD Again, thank you so much!**

* * *

Once again, Judy had her tweezers at the ready, "3, 2, 1."

"YOW!"

"Sorry!"

Officer Nick Wilde and Officer Judy Hopps were in the office they shared. Nick was sitting at his desk while Judy was removing the porcupine quills on his arms and chest.

"You sure you don't want me to get some tape? We could remove more that way."

Nick shook his head, his eyes still clenched shut, "Not losing any of my fur, Carrots!"

"3, 2, 1."

Nick yelped before shouting, "OW!"

She rolled her eyes, "You really are a dumb fox, you know that?"

"How was I supposed to know the perp was the porcupine?! I heard one of them coming and I grabbed him!"

"Always look before you leap," she stated, "Now hold still or it will hurt even more. 3, 2, 1."

Nick managed not to yell, but he still groaned in pain, "How many more left?"

Judy shrugged, "Not sure. 3, 2, 1."

He yelped again.

"Sorry! You're just lucky none got your neck!"

This time it was Nick who rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for a lecture at the moment. The quills alone were painful enough and he spent a lot of energy already just convincing Judy not to take him to a hospital.

There was a knock on their office door, "Wilde? Hopps?"

Judy didn't take her eyes away from the quills as she answered, "Come in!"

Fangmeyer opened the door, carrying several pictures. He opened his mouth to speak before he took in the scene before him.

Nick glared at Fangmeyer, "Don't... say... anything."

He shook his head, "I actually came here to ask a few questions."

Judy set the tweezers on Nick's desk, "Yes?"

Fangmeyer walked over and set the photos on the desk. Most were of an opossum with several scratches and bite marks. One injury on the scalp was enough to make all of the officers nauseous. Even without that particular injury, all of the scratches looked deep and excruciatingly painful. Stitches would definitely need to be used on a majority of them.

"Whoa," was all Nick could say.

"What happened?"

Fangmeyer explained, "This opossum was attacked last night. While no weapons were used our forensic experts are positive the intent was to kill. What I want to know is, does this look like something night howlers would cause?"

Judy picked up one of the photos, "You said forensics are sure there was an intent to kill? If there was an intent, I highly doubt night howlers are the cause."

Nick agreed, "From what we saw, night howlers make someone mindlessly violent."

Fangmeyer collected all of the photos, "Okay, so no night howlers. Thanks."

Nick tried to salute before remembering the quills, "Don't mention it."

"Good luck!" Judy handed Fangmeyer the picture she was holding."

When he left, Nick took the opportunity to tease his friend, "That opossum looked almost as bad as you when-OW!"

Without warning, Judy had grabbed the tweezers and pulled out two quills simultaneously.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE COUNTDOWN?!"

With a smile on her face, she only resumed her work.

* * *

After all of the quills were removed, the friends were on their lunch break. They took the opportunity to stop go to a quiet diner. It was small, but all of the furniture was relatively clean and the food was divine. At Judy's request, they got a booth by the large window.

"I don't think I've cussed so many times in one hour before," Nick sipped his drink.

"You're welcome by the way," Judy replied.

Nick looked at his partner. This was actually the first time she spoke since they entered the restaurant. Instead of drinking, she was swirling her straw in the carrot juice. He knew her long enough to know that she was deep in thought.

He set his drink down, "Alright, Carrots, what's on your mind?"

Her ears perked up, "Nothing much. It's just that... this is the fourth time someone's asked us if we thought night howlers had to do with their case. All of their cases were really similar. Don't you find that a little suspicious?"

"They're not the same mammal if that's what you mean."

"How do you know?"

"The injuries were completely different sizes and shapes. Only thing I can gather is that there's a new trend in the crime world."

She smirked, "You would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

He put a paw to his chest, pretending to be offended, "You wound me, Carrots!"

"Do you want an apology? Because you aren't getting one."

He shook his head, "No apology necessary. Just some of your blueberries when you get your fruit cup."

She pretended to think long and hard about his request, "I suppose I could spare some..."

The bell at the front of the restaurant jingled, catching their attention. A groundhog couple walked in, laughing about something. Their happiness was almost contagious, so it was a bit startling when they suddenly stopped. They were only focused on Nick, making eye contact with him for what seemed like hours to everyone. It was only broken when the hostess asked them if they wanted a table or a booth. Their response? They left.

Judy and Nick turned back to face each other. The amount of concern Judy had in her expression made Nick want to comfort _her_ instead.

She beat him to it, "You know what, Nick? How about I just give you my fruit cup?"

* * *

Before he had met Judy, an incident like that would have left him completely sour for the rest of the day. But now, she was able to distract him from the event during the entire workday. Their constant teasing, jokes, and deep conversations while they filled out paperwork was enough to put Nick in a great mood.

By the time work was over, it was as if nothing had happened. The two left the building at the end of the day together, laughing as usual.

Clawhauser watched them leave with the biggest smile on his face, and his eyes were practically twinkling. He was certain that the two would be dating soon.

* * *

 **Clawhauser is already shipping them! XD**

 **I find that with my writing, I tend to use dialogue a lot to explain what's happening. I'm trying to work more on just direct description.**

 **More is definitely on the way! Chief Bogo is also having suspicions on how multiple attacks are so similar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

 **After doing some digging in the fanfic world, I found another Zootopia fic called 'The Hunt.' That's why I renamed my story to 'Jaws of Evil.' My sincerest apologies to the writer and I hope this doesn't create any confusion!**

 **Guest, thank you so much! I'll try my best! :)**

* * *

Hours later, Judy and Nick were sitting next to each other at the table in Mrs. Wilde's apartment. Judy had met Nick's mother during his training. They loved each other immediately. Ever since then, the friends would visit Mrs. Wilde every week. It was a nice change from Nick's con artist days when she would be lucky to hear from him once a month.

Their shifts long over, they were in everyday clothes. After spending their work day focusing on paperwork, it was nice for them just to chat about whatever they wanted.

"Alright, I've got one!" said Judy, "Which would you rather do? Get a paper cut on your tongue or on the webs between your claws?"

"Ha!" he answered, "Between my claws! Not even close!"

"Oh really?"

He explained, "If I had a paper cut on my tongue, eating and drinking anything would be agony. Worse case scenario is I can't use my hands and you'd have to do all of my paperwork for a few days."

"Valid, I guess."

"Alright," he began. "You have the opportunity to learn everything you've ever wanted to know, but as a result you have an uncontrollable urge to tackle old people whenever you see them. Do you accept?"

Judy shook her head, "Ask me another one!"

"Nope! That's the one you get! Or would you rather admit defeat?"

She raised an eyebrow, "This is a competition?"

"Everything between us is, Carrots. Now answer."

"Alright, alright. Let me think. Will everybody know that I have to tackle them?"

"Those close to you, but not everyone."

Judy sighed, "I guess I'll never get to know everything."

Mrs. Wilde entered from the kitchen. She was wearing an apron and two red oven mitts. In her paws was a steaming, glass container of casserole. She seemed genuinely entertained by what she just overheard.

"How old are you two?" she asked, "Sixteen?"

Instead of answering the rhetorical question, Judy just said, "Mrs. Wilde, your son is the worst!"

"You're the one hypothetically tackling old people!"

Mrs. Wilde set the casserole on the table, "I found this new vegetarian casserole recipe that I hope you like, Judy."

"I'm sure I will, Mrs. Wilde! You don't have to keep eating food without meat in front of me. I've seen Nick eat plenty of fish, bugs, and whatnot."

She waved in dismissal, "Nonsense, we eat what you eat."

Nick scooped a serving onto his plate with a fork and knife, "Thanks, Mom. This looks delicious!"

"Careful, it's hot!"

If Judy had told Nick that, she knew he would make a smart remark on how there's steam coming out of it, but since it was his mother, he just nodded and blew on his serving. Just as well too. He should show her respect. Mrs. Wilde was one of the nicest animals Judy had ever known. Nick knew this, which is probably why he was so polite to her. That or because he loved his mother, felt guilty about not seeing her often before, or because she went through so much trying to raise him. Perhaps it was all of them.

Mrs. Wilde sat, "So you were both going to visit Judy's family last time I saw you. How is your family, Judy?"

"They're doing fine. Another one of my siblings is getting married, so I have that to look forward to."

"Bridgette, right?" asked Nick.

"Yep."

Nick smiled, "This is wedding number 58, right?"

"Yep!"

Mrs. Wilde grabbed her own serving, "Nick's always had a good memory. It's been both a blessing and a curse. He told me that it's his mission to learn the names of all of your siblings. How many do you have again?"

Judy cut up her own serving to release the steam, "My parents stopped at 403."

Nick took a bite of his casserole, "Mike, Bridgette, Greg, Jeffrey, Nathan, Marcus, Janet, Susan, Paul, Luke, Daniel, Fredrick, Warren, George, Lily, Rose, Jade, Victoria, Emma, Lisa, Kyle, Kaden, Josie, Drew, Robert, Kristin, Thomas, Haley, Maddie, Anna, Ryan, Isaac, Oliver, Sam, Logan, Byron, Richard, Mandy, and Sally. Just to name a few that I remember."

Mrs. Wilde stated, "I have a lot of respect for your parents. It was hard enough raising this one."

"I wasn't that bad!" Nick objected.

"Oh really? Well let me name the time when-"

Mrs. Wilde was interrupted when both of the cops' phones started to ring. They both dug out their phones (Nick thanking his lucky stars) to see a text message from Bogo.

 _My office. First thing in the morning. Don't be late!_

"Is everything alright?" asked Mrs. Wilde.

The friends looked at each other before Nick answered, "I don't know, Mom."

* * *

Bogo stood in his office the next day, looking out the window into the busy streets of Zootopia. The red folders he held in his hooves were more than concerning.

Their was a knock on the door, "Enter."

He heard the door open as Nick and Judy entered his office. He also heard them close the door and walk over to his desk.

Assuming they had sat down, he began, "This case is too important to address in debriefing. You two are reckless, stubborn, high maintenance, bend rules often, and Wilde is by far the most irritating officer that I have ever presided over."

"Aw, thank you!" answered Nick.

"But you two are also the best officers I've got." He turned, "You are familiar with the attack cases as of late, correct?"

Judy nodded, "Yes Sir."

"They are too alike and there are now so many of them that we can't treat them as individual instances. Someone is behind all of them."

"We've already seen some of the injuries," said Nick, "They're different sizes. They can't be caused by the same animal."

"Then we're looking for a group," said Bogo, "All of the attack cases now belong to you two. It is now your job to find out who is doing this and why.

He set the files on his desk, which Judy eagerly collected, "Thank you, Sir! We won't let you down!"

"Good. Now get out of my office."

* * *

 **Here it is! I really hoped you all enjoyed!**

 **The next chapter should be up soon!**


End file.
